Molly Pink (Das Große Glück)
Molly Pink (Scilla Gabel) is a secondary antagonist in the 1967 Austrian comedy film "Das Große Glück", which is translated as "The Big Luck". After the retirement of world skating champion Marika Kilius, her partner Hans-Jürgen Bäumler (Hans-Jürgen Bäumler) decides to give up skating. However, Baumler's promoter/manager Wallace does not want to give up his big money maker. In addition, he makes a bet with Baumler that he can't get a job outside of skating that makes him more money. If he loses the bet, Baumler has to sign with Wallace in a contract and agree to a spot in an upcoming ice review. As a result, he hires the services of the beautiful but simple-minded Molly Pink to sabotage Wallace's plans. Molly is an unemployed starlet, and her job is first to persuade Baumler from his plans of becoming a singer. She attempts to thwart any potential work that he can obtain. In a press conference, Molly is to pretend to be his girlfriend, and at the same time attempt to annoy his female fans. However, Lilo (Uschi Glass) who also works for Wallace (Gunther Philipp), overhears everything and prevents the plan by faking a fainting spell on the evening before the stage. Baumler becomes friends with journalist Teddy Helgers (Gerd Vespermann), who is secretly in love with Molly. Teddy suggests that Baumler and and Molly mimic a couple in front of the press, since he has repeatedly been portrayed in the newspapers as the desperate lover of his old partner Kilius. Next Baumler takes a job in the renowned advertising agency "Universale" and turns out to be a surprising talent. Wallace does not give up, and spins a job with the help of Molly that costs Baumler his job. Baumler is entrusted with the lucrative contract of millionaire shipowner Nic Parnassis (Fritz Hancke), who is allergic to low plunging necklines. At a party, Wallace hires the permissive Adelaide (Dunja Rajter), who secretly pretends to be Baumler's companion. It ends up that Adelaide and Parnassis are from the same Greek village and therefore, the setup fails. Regardless, Baumler ends up quiting his job and goes into hiding. Marika Kilius (Markia Kilius) finds him and persuades him to perform at the Ice Review with her. In the meantime, Molly is continuing to pass herself off as Baumler's girlfriend. However, Lilo and her co-worker Mrs. Kleinschmidt (Edith Hancke) do all they can to sabotage Molly. They delay her entrance by taking her fur coat away from her. During the performance, Baumler learns that Molly was the wrong girlfriend, and was behind all the sabotage. He decides to marry Lilo. In addition, he wins the bet with Wallace, since he was offered a lucrative contract in the advertising company. Trivia *Scilla Gabel appeared as Toni , the moll of the main antagonist in the 1959 film, "Tarzan's Greatest Adventure". *Scilla Gabel appeared as Isabella in the 1960 peplum film, "The Queen of the Pirates". *Scilla Gabel appeared as La Tigra in the 1966 film, "Target for Killing". Gallery Scilla Gabel ice.gif 3cffd5.gif screenshot_17690.png screenshot_17689.png 3cfffo.gif 20180426190357-611c8e41.jpg 3cffhs.gif 3cffl9.gif screenshot_17692.png 3cfmzo.gif screenshot_17684.png 3cfg6k.gif screenshot_17693.png 3cfg9i.gif 3cfgc7.gif screenshot_17688.png 20180426190358-44ff397f.jpg screenshot_17685.png 3cfn4t.gif screenshot_17687.png 3cfn2n.gif screenshot_17695.png 3cfgje.gif screenshot_17696.png screenshot_17697.png 3cfgm0.gif screenshot_17694.png 3cfgp2.gif 3cfgrb.gif 3cfgto.gif screenshot_17698.png 3cfgwu.gif screenshot_17700.png 3cfgyk.gif 3cfh0a.gif screenshot_17701.png 3cfn86.gif 3cfnav.gif Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Vain Category:Fate: Humiliated